Un-wanted
by J.C394
Summary: Luna is studying and one thing leads to another with Harry. The characters are very ooc!
1. Chapter 1

It was the Monday 16th of May and Luna was sitting amongst the branches of a low canopied tree. She was reading a book that she borrowed from the library just a few moments earlier. Her exam in transfiguration was in a few hours. Whilst she trifled the pages of her book, she felt a slight breeze in one of her ears. She turned round hastily and found that there was nothing there. It happened again but with greater force behind it. She fell to the floor. The book tore in half. She got up and noticed the mangled mess of the book. She cursed when she picked it up.

"Shit" She said under her breathe trying to figure out what she was going to do with the book. She remembered a spell they were taught earlier on in the day. She performed it with great accuracy.

"The book had never looked so good" She thought to herself as she flicked through the pages. She book flew into the air as she heard a thud behind her. It was Harry.

"So that lesson came in handy then Luna" He Exclaimed joyfully with a giant grin on his face.

"Christ Harry" She spoke in a soft tone like always as she didn't believe in anything that would cause an argument. "Where the hell did you come from? You gave me a fright"

"Sorry, I was sat above you in that tree admiring your peacefulness; you truly did not know that I was there? I tried to get your attention but you feel out of the tree" He said with a joyful tone, as he tried to hide a smirk. "Is your leg okay?" He asked with a tone of worry in his voice.

She looked down at her leg and saw that she had ruined her robe. She took a closer look at it and she found a small amount of blood staining her finger as she probed it.

Harry looked curiously at what she was doing. "Luna do you want me to take you to the nurse?" He said as if it were a serious injury.

"No thanks Harry, it will heal on its own, but thanks for the offer" She smiled and continued to pick up the book and return it to the library before anything else happened to it. The sun was bright as she went to walk away, so she put on her glasses that looked massively too big for her head. They were shiny and glistened when the setting sun reflected off of them. She turned and started walking at a very relaxed pace before she was stopped suddenly by a hand on her shoulder.

"Luna!" He exclaimed twiddling his thumbs as if he was in an uncomfortable situation. "What would you say if I asked you if you would like to come and sit over there in this free period?" He was pointing further down onto the grass by Hagrid's shack.

"What would we plan to do over there harry?" She gave him the look as if she thought he meant something like a date.

"To study Luna, to study!" He said with a strong sense of urgency.

"Oh, okay then" They smiled at each other whilst walking to spot aforementioned spot.

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure Luna, anything at all" He said with such overwhelming delight she looked at him as if he had done something out of the ordinary and continued.

"Okay…" She hesitated "what were you doing in the tree whilst I was reading that book?" She looked at him waiting for an answer. Harry had to think for a moment and he chose his words carefully. He said looking at the ground trying to hide his face

"I was just coming to ask you something but I was too nervous to confront you about it" He looked up at her once he had finished his answer which was more than satisfactory for her liking.

"What were you going to ask me then Mr Potter" She used a slightly seductive voice as if she was trying to catch his attention using her over confidence in people. He looked at her in the same way she had looked at him just moments ago. He left her in suspense whilst they finished their walk to behind Hagrid's shack. Hagrid was not in; he was on another trip to Romania to visit his relative who lived there. They got to their destination and sat down. They were each as uncomfortable as the other. Luna quizzed him on the previous statement that he made, asking him all sorts of questions like 'What did he mean by what he said' and 'What was he going to confront her about?'

"Why do you not talk to me Harry" She said with a sense of desperation. Harry just sat there watching the branches of the trees in the forbidden forest blow in the wind. Luna went to get up looking quite annoyed. Harry grabbed her to stop her from going. There was an alarming look on her face when he did this. He pulled her back down and put his face on hers. Before she could do anything they were passionately kissing. Harry started to caress her shoulders. She managed to pull away from his strong grip. She looked disorientated. They just stared at each other for the next 12 seconds. This caught her by surprise but deep down she had always fancied him. They suddenly grabbed hold of each other and continued what they started. Luna's ovaries exploded at the touch of his muscular, toned body which she was feeling on her fingertips. Harry was clutched her shoulder and started fondling with her bra clasp. She receded herself from him and looked at him with the most horrified look she actually scared Harry into thinking there was someone behind him that would otherwise not be.

"Luna!" He said after he turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you think this is a bit strange, you know you and me? Especially after the break up with Hermione."

"She has already got with two other guys since our break up yesterday" He said this with such spite that he continued to say. "Sorry Luna it was just hard for me"

"I know what else is hard" she said pointing down towards Harry's groin area. He looked down and saw that he had a growing erection. He had not noticed this before because of his sudden outburst at Luna. He quickly tried to hide it. His face went as red as the tomatoes they sat near. Luna did the dirtiest smile Harry had ever seen, this made him more flushed. She moved his hands out of the way whilst biting her lip which aroused him even more. He could feel the blood pulsing through his elongating genitalia. Harry looked at Luna with a severely confused face. He felt really self-conscious for some reason, which was strange because he had been the dominant half when he and Hermione were participating in such activities. Luna was taking the lead role in what they were doing as she had dreamt of this moment for the past two years. His throbbing erection was beginning to grow larger and harder. When it got to such a point, Luna looked at it with shock as I kept on growing. This look from Luna gave Harry a lot of confidence which made him less self-conscious about his erect size. Harry grabbed her face and they started to snog again as they did before, but this time both parties were openly including themselves as they were both sexually aroused and wanted the heavy petting off of one another. Harry's erection continued to grow.

"I am the hardest I have ever been for anyone else" He said breathlessly after their lips parted. Luna started the gently rub his person through his black school-style trousers. Harry groaned in appreciation. He held her hand into a position that made her grope his now rock solid penis. Whilst still holding on to her hand he pushed his hips forward and made her do a forward and back motion. Once he let go she carried on but grabbing it a little harder than he told showed her to. This made him groan in pleasure. She undid the zipper on his trousers and hid penis protruded through the hole. She pulled his erect penis through the opening on the side of his tight boxers. When she did this a small amount or pre-cum flicked onto the grass next to her. He slides his hand up her legs and inner thighs slowly. He can feel the muscles in her legs clenching like she was trying to hold back an orgasm. He begins to put his hand down her panties. She looked at what he was doing, unsure of what was about to happen. He does a quick little flick on her clit. She releases her hold on his erection and pushes him away. She quickly takes off her trousers. The sun made her legs look so tanned and smooth, which turned harry on even more. She shoved her hands down her panties and wipes her middle finger across her slit feeling the juices pouring out of her pussy. As she pulls her hand out of her now dripping wet panties she slowly licks the middle finger which her juices are now coating. She moaned when Harry grabbed her boobs and slowly started to undress her, discarding of the unwanted clothes. She takes off Harry's shirt and proceeds to lick the tanned and muscular torso of her sexual partner. She licks up to his chin and then back down again to his freshly shaven penis.

"It's as if you expected this to happen" she said seductively, biting her lip and going back down to start licking his shaft. Harry said nothing as she did this because he was too busy groaning in pleasure. Harry lay back with his hands on the grass slightly further back than the rest of his body as if he were finding it hard to keep himself from falling and lying flat on the grass. Harry was thrusting himself forwards and then back again whilst she sucked on his hard object, gagging every once in a while because he got a bit carried away every time he was going to orgasm.

"*groans* I am going to *more groans* cum now" His face tightened as he could feel the semen quickly shoot out of his end and into Luna's mouth. She swallowed it just as quickly as it shot out. She felt the gooey substance slide down her throat. He is panting now after his load was dropped. "Oh my god that was good" he said still trying to catch his breath. Harry looks at her with a vicious look on his face. He quickly grabs the side of her panties and rips them off making the centre of them slide up over her wet pussy, up over the surface of her stomach and right over her face, making her lick up the remaining juices. As she is busy sucking on the wet patches of her panties he tries again to unhook her bra. She leaned into him as he did this still busy with her juices. He eventually undoes it and flings it into a neighbouring bush. They are both fully naked now as Luna had taken off his underwear and wiped all of the remaining cum off of his crop and rubbed it all over his chest. She licked it off of him. Harry spits on her pussy and jammed two of his finger as far in as he possibly could. She moaned in pleasure as he played around with the inside of her. He moved on to three fingers, then four, then all five of them scraping away at the inside of her vagina. Now she was leaned back like harry was when she was doing it to her. He grabs his wand out of the pocket of his trousers and gently slides it along her slit gently tapping it along her clit. Whilst he was tapping a little melody on her swollen, throbbing clit he started to slide his finger inside of her very wet pussy. She just thought that he had multiple fingers on her, but she quickly figured out what it was when she managed to gather every bit of her strength to hold her head up against her orgasms. She was now lying on the floor writhing at the touch of his long bony fingers. As he forced the wand to go in deeper making it rubbing her insides she screamed out in pleasure. While he was twisting it and moving it in a forward and backward motion, he got his erect penis and placed it on the other end of the wand. He picked up speed. She was pulling chunks of the grass out now as the pleasure was too much. His penis was hitting his chest it was moving so fast. Her moans were getting louder and louder which made him go even faster than before.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron was running down one of the corridors in the castle, looking quite desperate in whatever it was he was running for or from. He was in fact trying to find Harry as Hedwig had escaped his cage again for the third time this week. Harry was nowhere to be found. As he was running round a corner to check another part of the giant castle, Smack! They both went flying in rebound of the collision. He had run into Hermione who was also running round the same corner. Papers were floating through the air as they just sat on their behinds staring at one another. Hermione, back to reality, noticed the papers strewn all over the floor.

"Look what you did, Ron, you arse!" said she with an accusatory tone.

"You ran into me! How the hell was it my fault?"

"I wasn't the one who made my essay take an unwanted visit to the floor, was I?" Ron didn't know whether this was rhetorical or not. He went with the former. Hermione got up swiftly to clear up her essay from the cold, hard floor. Ron went to help but she barked back at him saying; "I am fine, I am perfectly capable of picking it up myself!" Ron backed away afraid of the experienced witch. She hurried off down the corridor she was originally heading for. She was already half way up when Ron shouted;

"Oh by the way, have you seen Harry anywhere. Hedwig got out again."

"No, no I haven't" She went on walking again with greater speed than before. Ron shouted again;

"Are you sure, I have looked all over the castle?"

"Yes I am sure!"

"Okay I was just wondering" She stopped in her tracks and looked round at Ron.

"You say you can't find him?" She said not sounding harsh anymore. Hermione had recently broken up with Harry. Yesterday in fact. He took the brake up hard, so she thought. "I will help you look for him!" She declared.

"But what about your essay, didn't that have to be handed in yesterday?" she looked fiercely at him when he said that.

"Yes it did" She said bluntly

"Okay… Anyways, you said you wanted to help find Harry? Well I haven't checked the school grounds yet. Maybe we should check there?"

"Hurry then" She started to run down the corridor towards him and down the corridor from which she originally came.

They both went through the huge from doors of the castle, knocking people out of the way. One girl actually fell to the floor, Ron turned his head round whilst he was still running and shouted;

"Sorry!" He turned back around and charged forward to catch up with Hermione. As they got to the grassed area outside of the castle they gradually slowed to a halt. They were looking round urgently, Hermione more than Ron. Hermione started to run towards the green houses where they were a few people gathered. Ron followed. When they got there, Hermione confronts them all by saying;

"Has anyone seen Harry" They all replied with little enthusiasm with 'No' or 'I haven't'. They continued their conversations, laughing as they were before. Hermione looked at them as if they had done something really horrific. None of them paid any attention. She turned and ran onto to grass overlooking Hagrid's hut. When she saw Harry she looked relieved that nothing had happened to him. Then she saw Luna… She wasn't angry at first or jealous for that matter. But when they started snogging, her face went red with anger. If this was a cartoon, steam would be jutting out of her ears like the chimney of the train that brought them to Hogwarts every year. Ron finally caught up with her. He stood hand on knees panting like a dog. She looked at Hermione's expression and then looked to where she was looking. His eyes widened when he saw it.

"I didn't know he had it in him" He said taking no notice of Hermione.

"I am going to kill him" Said she, storming off towards the place where Harry and Luna were sucking each other's faces off. Ron quickly figured out what she was going to do and grabbed her arm and violently pulled her back.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?!" He looked at her sternly whilst still having a hold on her arm. "I thought you were over him, that's why you broke up with him." She said nothing but looked at Harry and Luna. "Come on" He pulled on her arm in the opposite direction to where Harry was canoodling with Luna. "Don't you have that essay to hand in?" They went in the other direction into the castle.


End file.
